1. Technical Field
The instant disclosure relates to a fool-proof control for a processing machine; in particular, to an embedded system implementing a fool-proof control for a processing machine, a fool-proof control method for a processing machine and a non-transitory computer-readable storage medium.
2. Description of Related Art
The processing machine, particularly the machine tool with the Computer Numerical Control (CNC) has become a machine tool widely used in manufacturing kinds of machines and apparatuses. Traditionally, before the processing machine processes a workpiece, the processing machine needs to be loaded a processing procedure or the processing procedure of the processing machine needs to be edited, so as to go on the process. For a remote control of the machine tool, a manager would like to obtain the processing status and information of the processing machine from a remote platform, for example, whether the processing machine operates normally, whether there is certain abnormal signal, the information about the processing procedure, the machine utilization and the like.
In particular, when there are several processing machines in a factory, if the manager would like to obtain the real-time processing status and information of each processing machine, he needs to have a visit by himself or assign someone to the factory for watching over and recording the processing status and information, which is time consuming and inconvenient. If several processing machines are at different factories, it would become more time consuming and inconvenient. Thus, it becomes a trend in the future to control several processing machines via a remote platform. However, because there are lots and different kinds of processing machines, it is rather hard to directly connect the processing machine and the remote platform, and also not easy to directly control the processing machine via the remote platform. Therefore, it would be a rather effective solution to connect the processing machine and the remote platform via an embedded system.
In the prior art, the processing machine, such as the CNC machine, is a machine tool widely used in the industry circle. When operating the process, the CNC machine needs to be loaded with a processing procedure. For an operator who is watching over and operating the machine at the scene, he often needs to set and correct many kinds of parameters depending on the machine performance, such as the tool length, the turret parameter and kinds of offset values, etc. When the above processing procedure and kinds of practical parameters are completely loaded and set up, the operator can press the “start” button to process a workpiece. However, if there is some man-made operating error, such as loading error of the processing procedure and kinds of input errors of the practical parameters, it may result in the machine collision, the abnormal processing, or the tool damage.
Especially for the beginners and not experienced operators, it becomes difficult to notice the loading error of the processing procedure and kinds of input errors of the practical parameters. Once they press the “start” button to process a workpiece, it is very likely to result in the machine collision dramatically. If the above concerning happened, it not only would strongly affect the efficiency and production of the machine tool, but also would result in the damage of the workpiece, the tool, the turret and the like, which causes a waste of material, increases the processing cost, and consumes lots of time and a big amount of money, such as ten to hundred thousand New Taiwan Dollars to repair the machine tool. Also, it would become more serious to make people injured. Therefore, it turns a rather important issue in this industry to avoid the input error of the parameters.